polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ChocoMingo/PWSC Raid Investigation Findings
Recently, there has been a raid in the PWSC Discord server. I will break down as much information as I can from this. The Raid The users who raided the server seem to be linked to the same group. They are in a group that wants to insult Salih1 for something that happened in Roblox. Their actions seem pretty foolish, because it would be crazy and insane to attack someone on another site for something that happened on another. The PWSC Server doesn't take sides on the issue, and we will never tolerate spam of any sorts. The Abuse During the raid, TenaciousMapping did as much as he could to stop the raiders. Thankfully, Collisions banned the raiders from the server. After they were banned, TenaciousMapping deleted the general channel to "prevent future raids". However, that led to many criticisms of him abusing his power, as all it takes to get rid of raid reactions is a prune command from Tatsumaki and all those raid reactions are gone. When Tenacious went on deleting channels that were on the server, he also banned Bain and North for no reason, which seems like a clear abuse of power. This led to Procimus to ban Tenacious for abusing his powers as mod. My Take I was running into some "financial issues" that were fixed in a few hours, where I had no power or mobile service to deal with the raids. However, after I got back power, I started my short investigation on this and now I have concluded the investigation. The verdict here, is that TenaciousMapping did abuse his powers as staff in the PWSC server. While he was banned, I've decided to unban him so he can explain his side of the story, becaue Tenacious was probably overreacting. Do I think he could've handled the situation differently? Of course. All I ask is forgiviness for him, because he might have overreacted and I doing the best I can to be fair to him. Will he be staff again? Yes, but I will put him under a 60 day probation, where he can't kick or ban anyone, make invites, or manage channels. A violation of the probation will result in him being demoted to mini-staff and a disqualification from the current edition of PWSC. Another result to come from this, is me adding a new role for the wiki admin to have admin power in the server, which results in not only me and Collisions having banning powers, but also Bain and Antonio. I also decided to change how I do invites. Once confirming ends, the invite will close, reducing the chance raiders will come in. As for the voting deadline, I have pushed it to February 23rd at 12:00 UTC, so everyone can recover from this horrific raid. That is all I have to say. Thanks for reading this and I hope you understand what I'm trying to say, as the owner of the Polandball Wiki Song Contest. We will stay strong. NESTLEH (talk) 00:37, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News